


Another Man's Shoes

by ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Brotherly Bonding, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Drug Withdrawal, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, Good Sibling Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt Diego Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Season 2 setting, tua s2 spoilers, written before season 2 aired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt/pseuds/ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt
Summary: Diego is suffering withdrawal after being kept in the asylum. He hopes none of his siblings will notice, but of course, Klaus does. Bonding endues.So, I saw an anonymous ask on tumblr where someone suggested Diego might get drugged in the asylum we see him in in the trailer. That stuck in my mind for a while and bits of dialogue between him and Klaus about that headcanon came to me and so...here it is. Only spoilers for S2 are things from the trailer, no leaks etc are mentioned. And I am fully aware this will defo not work with the canon once we get the new season on friday but, until then.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 10
Kudos: 237





	Another Man's Shoes

There was an uncomfortable sense of deja vu as the siblings all sat around discussing the end of the world. How quickly things went back to normal - well, Hargreaves kind of normal. His siblings were so different from before, and yet, just the same. He was different as well, he just hoped they hadn’t noticed. 

He could feel his hands shaking, feel the sweat building up on his skin, and not just from the Texan sun. As much as he tried to ignore it, it ate away at the back of his mind. 

_ 28 hours since his last dose _ . 

It felt like years, he had never wanted something so much before, every fibre of his body begging. He hated himself for it. He couldn’t save the world like this, part of him doubted they could anyway, but especially not if his hands were shaking too much to throw a knife. 

“Look, we aren’t going to get any closer tonight.” Allison said, and Five frowned. “We have to sleep at some point Five, it’s 3am, we are going to be no good if we can’t see straight.” 

Was that aimed at him? Did she know somehow? 

“ _ Fine.” _ Five grumbled, before promptly vanishing. 

“I suppose, back here tomorrow morning?” Luther suggested and there was a murmur of agreement as the siblings began to disperse. 

Diego stayed put, allowing the room to clear, not trusting himself to stand. He allowed his eyes to close for a moment, begging the darkness to take him. 

“You aren’t fooling anyone you know.” 

Klaus’s voice made him start, eyes snapping open causing his head to spin. Klaus was lounging back in a chair opposite, watching him. 

“I don’t...I don’t know what you mean.” He muttered, avoiding eye contact. 

“Oh come on man, I’ve been through it enough times, I can see what’s going on.” 

_ Shit.  _

“They had you hooked up to the good shit, huh? In that hospital?” 

The memory of the white walls flashed through his mind, the binds on his hands, the needle in his arm. 

“It...it wasn’t a hospital.” Diego hissed, there was nothing heeling about that place. 

Klaus didn’t push it, he didn’t really need to. 

“Still, withdrawal sucks ass.” 

Diego took a shaky sigh, running a hand down his face, giving up the act. 

“I...look it wasn’t my choice okay? I fought them, I did, it’s just...after a while, Christ it’s all I can think about.” He looked up at his brother finally, in time to see Klaus’ casual attitude drop into one of sympathy. “When...when does that stop?” 

Klaus didn’t answer. He didn’t need to, his face said it all. 

“Shit.” Diego muttered. 

Klaus got up from his chair, grabbing a glass from the table. 

“Here. You need to stay hydrated.” 

Diego stared at him for a moment, hesitant. 

“It’s just water, you think I would waste good vodka on you?” He teased. 

“Thanks.” Diego mumbled, taking the glass, embarrassed by how much his hands shook. 

Klaus poured himself a glass, his definitely was  _ not _ water. 

“You’re still drinking.” Diego said, more as a statement than anything else. Klaus shrugged. 

“I call it a compromise.” 

He wasn’t sure if Klaus had expected him to lecture him or not, but he remained silent. 

“You got this though, you’re so much stronger than I am.” 

Diego didn’t seem convinced, the simple act of placing the glass down again sending shooting sensations up his arm. 

“Hey, at least you aren’t at the puking phase yet.” Klaus rambled, attempting to lighten the air, “Once I puked so much I swear I got abs - Diego, you okay?” 

He had doubled over, holding his arms in tight to his body, shuddering as he took a shaky breath. 

“Shit I jinked it didn’t I?” Klaus groaned, placing a hand on Diego’s back. 

Diego smiled a bit despite himself. 

“I’m fine.” He whispered, laying himself down across the sofa. He was shivering, despite the sweat. 

“Hey, I don’t know what they had you on so I don’t know exactly how rough it will be...but you got this! You’re Diego Hargreeves! Your body is a temple, remember?” 

Diego shot him a glare. 

“Too soon?” 

“Hardly true anymore.” Diego muttered to himself.

“When you said I wasn’t fooling anyone...you think they noticed?” He asked nervously, shifted uncomfortably with the question. 

Klaus sighed, dropping himself down beside Diego with a thud. 

“Have you met our family? They are all too wrapped up in their own issues to notice.” 

“You noticed.” Diego pointed out and Klaus shrugged. 

“I don’t count.” He said simply. “Anyway, as I said, drug withdrawal, I could set it to music.” 

“Could you...could you maybe  _ not _ tell the others? I don’t want them thinking-”

“That you’re taking after me?” 

There was an uncomfortable pause. Klaus was kind of right, that had been what he had been thinking. 

“It’s fine. Your secret’s safe with me.”

“Thanks…” Diego whispered, guilt settling in his chest. “Hey Klaus,” He said, after a moment, “I’m sorry I never really...that I wasn’t there for you through this.”

“Ah it’s okay.” Klaus brushed it off. “There were bigger things going on. Anyway, I was an asshole, I wouldn’t have helped me either, brought out the worst in me, and it’s hardly roses to begin with you know....” 

“It was the drugs though, it’s the drugs talking.” Diego tried to rationalise.

“Maybe...maybe not.” Klaus said darkly. “I’m not really sure there is a difference.” 

He had a point, Diego just didn’t want to admit it to himself. 

“I just...I knew it wasn’t easy but I didn’t…”

“Diego. It’s fine.” Klaus insisted, attempting to leave the uncomfortable topic. “Come on, there are so many more important things to talk about right now.” 

“The apocalypse?” 

“No! That lovely lady you showed up with! She seems-”

Diego groaned.

“Shut up Klaus.” 

Klaus beamed. 

“Oooh Diego’s got a crush!” He teased and Diego shot him a death glare.

“I’m not too sick to beat your ass.” 

Klaus rolled his eyes

“I was just going to say she seems crazy, I like her, you have my blessing.” 

“God, please don’t say that to her. Please don’t say anything to her.” 

Klaus grinned mischievously. 

“Hey man, I’d tell her now, we only got a few days left you know, if I-” He stopped himself from finishing the thought. It was no good to think of  _ him _ , not now. He took another drink. 

“Goodnight Klaus.” Diego sighed forcefully attempting to bring an end to the conversation before he embarrassed himself further. Klaus nodded a little, distracted. 

“Yeah...yeah good idea, rest up, you’ll feel better in the morning.” 

Klaus knew that was undoubtedly a lie, but the truth didn’t exactly feel useful. 

“You gonna sit there all night?” Diego asked, a few moments later, his eyes closed. Klaus sighed, settling back into his chair with the bottle. 

“I’ve nowhere better to be. Might as well get in some quality bro time before the end of the world, huh?” 

Diego huffed, pulling his jacket over him. 

“ _ Fine. Quietly. _ ” He hissed.

He wouldn’t admit it, but Klaus was right, the world was ending and as much as it surprised him to say it, there were few people on the planet he would rather have by his side. 

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the description this just came from an anonymous ask i was on tumblr. This probably won't work with the canon by the time the new season comes out but I was bored so here we are. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! If you did a kudos and comment would really make my day. Thank you!


End file.
